Let You Go
by MoodMaker
Summary: "Teruslah bermimpi Sasuke…" ucapnya tulus sebelum bibir sang suami membungkamnya lembut. Tidak ada nafsu hanya kasih sayang dan perasaan untuk saling berbagi kekuatan satu sama lain. First fic SasuFemNaru. Happy Reading


Rate : T

Pair : Sasuke U & Naruto U (Female)

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi Sensei

Genre : family/romance/angst

WARN : typo everywhere, alur gaje nan abal, BL and **DON'T LIKE DON'T EVER TRY TO READ !**

**Let You Go**

Di tengah hujan yang lebat ini ia tertunduk lesu. Tetesan air hujan yang meluncur mulus membasahi tubuhnya tak ia hiraukan. Entah, sudah berapa lama ia duduk lesu di bangku taman itu. Tak ia hiraukan dinginnya air hujan disertai angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya. Lihat saja kulitnya yang sudah pucat bak porselen itu semakin memucat. Bibirnya yang sudah mulai membiru dan gemeletuk giginya terdengar menandakan bahwa ia sudah kedinginan.

Ia bingung dengan semua keadaan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Mengenai masa depannya, ia bingung yang mana yang harus ia pilih. Sudah 3 bulan belakangan pikiran ini terus menghantuinya. Diremasnya helaian _raven_ miliknya yang sudah basah oleh air hujan. Sungguh ia sangat bingung dengan pilihan ini. Pilihan antara meninggalkan istrinya tercinta atau mengejar impiannya.

Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju rumahnya dimana sang istri sudah menunggu kepulangannya. Mungkin dengan bertemu sang istri ia dapat lebih tenang.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun, ada apa dengan mu Teme?" Naruto yang semula berbaring di sofa sontak kaget dengan kedatangan suaminya yang pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Sedangkan lelaki yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Tersirat kesedihan dari tatapan mata _onyx_ yang biasanya terlihat tangguh tersebut.

Ia terdiam. Ia menyadari ada yang salah dari suaminya tersebut. Sedangkan lelaki tersebut hanya menatap intens _safir_ didepannya. Ia jelas menyadari seperti ada sesuatu yang lelaki ini sembunyikan darinya. Hanya saja ia tak ingin bertanya. Masih dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan kedinginan lelaki itu memeluk Naruto. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan antara leher dan bahu sang istri, mencoba mencari kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh pujaan hatinya.

"Teme, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Aku akan mengambilkan handuk dan baju ganti untukmu" sambil membalas pelukan dari sang suami tersebut. Kemudian Sasuke, nama lelaki tersebut melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Sementara itu Naruto langsung bergegas menyiapkan baju ganti.

.

.

.

"Dobe" panggilnya pelan sang pujaan hati yang terlihat sedang membuat sesuatu di dapur. Merasa dipanggil Naruto pun menyahut tanpa menoleh.

"Hm? Ada apa Teme?" sambil mengaduk teh hijau.

"Sedang apa?" tanya sang suami sambil memeluk pinggang sang istri dari belakang kemudian mengecup pelan tengkuknya.

"Teme~ jangan menggodaku. Ini minumlah untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu" sambil membalikkan badan dan memberikan teh hijau yang sudah ia buat tadi.

"Hn. Terima kasih Dobe" sambil tersenyum manis.

Hanya di depan Naruto ia mau bersikap manis dan romantis seperti ini. Sungguh dua sisi kehidupan yang berbeda dari sang Uchiha.

"Teme" panggilnya pelan namun masih dapat terdengar.

"Hn?" yang di panggil hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan main hujan lagi ya? Nanti kau sakit" balasnya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke.

"Iya" sahutnya sambil memeluk erat Naruto. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam, wangi _citrus_ yang mampu menghipnotis dirinya.

**NARUTO POV**

'Apa sebenarnya yang kau sembunyikan Sasuke? Tak bisakah kau berbagi padaku?' batinku sambil memeluk erat pemuda di depanku.

Entah ini hanya perasaan ku atau memang kenyataan, aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat membasahi pundakku. Dan ketika aku menengok untuk melihat betapa kagetnya aku melihat pemandangan ini.

'Sasuke menangis?' sungguh aku sangat kaget bahkan tidak percaya.

"Te-teme? Kau kenapa?" tanyaku masih bingung dengan apa yang kulihat.

**END of NARUTO POV**

"Te-teme? Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat kaget dan bingung. Bagaimana ia tidak bingung seseorang yang biasanya ia lihat sangat tangguh, dingin dan angkuh untuk pertama kalinya menangis dihadapannya.

"Ada apa Teme? Kau bisa bercerita padaku, jangan kau pendam sendiri semua masalahmu. Aku siap mendengarkan semuanya" sambil berusaha melepas pelukan sang suami. Namun gagal, tentu saja tenaganya tak sekuat sang suami.

"Hn. Jangan pergi, biarkan seperti ini dulu" sahutnya sambil memejamkan mata kemudian. Sungguh ia tak ingin pelukan ini berakhir. Pelukan yang hanya bermaksud saling berbagi kehangatan dan kasih sayang masing-masing.

'Entah mengapa tatapan mata itu menyiratkan kepedihan dan kebingungan' batin Naruto namun tetap memeluk erat Sasuke.

Ya, setidaknya masih ada hari esok untuk meminta penjelasan semuanya.

.

.

.

Kejadian semalam masih terpatri jelas di benaknya. Bagaimana sang suami–Uchiha Sasuke-menangis dihadapannya. Masih terbayang di benaknya bagaimana sang suami yang tiba-tiba menangis dan kemudian terdiam lalu tersenyum dan tertidur begitu saja.

Setahunya Sasuke adalah lelaki yang kuat, tegar, angkuh dan berpendirian teguh. Jelas saja, ia masih ingat bagaimana gigihnya perjuangan Sasuke dulu untuk menyematkan cincin pernikahan di jari manisnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar nan pucat melingkar di pinggangnya. Membuyarkan lamunannya dan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang mendarat di pipinya membuatnya sejenak melupakan masalah yang terjadi tadi malam. Perlakuan sang suami sungguh sangat manis dan ia merasa nyaman dengan ini.

"Perhatikan masakanmu Dobe"

"Bagaimana aku mau memasak dengan benar jika kau memelukku seperti ini Teme~" gerutunya pelan namun tetap tak berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

Setelah dirasanya masakannya itu matang ia mematikan kompornya dan menatanya di piring. Tentu saja ia agak kesusahan mengingat pelukan sang suami belum dilepaskannya. Dan ketika ia berbalik menghadap sang suami lagi-lagi ia agak terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Mata Sasuke bengkak.

'Sasuke menangis semalaman? Mengapa aku tak mendengarnya? Oh bodohnya kau Naruto! Suamimu menangis semalaman dan kau tak sadar? Istri macam apa kau?' rutuknya memarahi diri sendiri.

Tangannya pun dengan refleks menyentuh ujung mata Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya. Menyatukan jemari mereka untuk saling bertautan satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" desahnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Oh GOD! Bagaimana bisa ia percaya dengan kalimat itu jika Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan nada tak yakin begitu.

"Berhentilah sok kuat Teme! Ceritakanlah masalahmu, bukankah kita sudah saling mempercayai?' ucapnya dengan nada memelas, berharap sang suami mau menceritakan dan berbagi masalahnya. Sungguh ia hanya ingin membantu.

"Tidak. Bukan masalah besar Dobe"

"Baiklah jika kau belum ingin bercerita…" ia terdiam sejenak "…Sebaiknya kita makan dulu nanti makanannya dingin" sahutnya berusaha menampakkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Hn. Suapi aku"

"Huh, manja sekali kau Teme" sambil mempoutkan bibir imutnya.

Tapi ia tetap menuruti permintaan sang suami. Ia meniup sepotong daging yang asapnya masih mengepul setelah dirasanya agak dingin barulah ia menyuapi pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Hn. Selalu enak" ia tersenyum manis. Ia tau bahwa senyuman manis nan tulus ini hanya ditujukan kepadanya. Ia serius, karena ia paham benar siapa sosok pemuda dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"Eung… Teme" panggilnya ragu.

"Hn? Ada apa Dobe?" ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi yang sedang ia tonton.

"A-aku… Bisakah kau bercerita apa masalahmu itu?"

"Hmm… Bukan masalah Dobe" terdengar nada ragu ketika ia mengucapkannya.

"Berhentilah sok kuat Teme! Aku ini pasangan hidupmu, tidak bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai pasangan hidupmu yang kau percayai?" berharap sang suami mau menceritakan semua masalah yang ia pendam selama ini.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu"

"Tapi dengan begini kau menyakitiku…" ia mulai merasakan air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya "…jangan lihat bahwa aku begitu lemah dihadapanmu" digigitnya bibir bawahnya agar tidak terisak.

"Jangan menangis…" ia mulai mendekati sang istri, berusaha merengkuh tubuh rapuh dihadapannya"…kumohon"

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti perasaanmu"

.

.

.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di ujung ranjang mereka. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka ciptakan keheningan. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan dan kekuatan untuk satu sama lain. Naruto tetap menunggu hingga sang suami mau menceritakan semua masalah dan keluh kesah yang dipendamnya selama ini. _Safir_ itu berusaha menyiratkan ketenangan pada _onyx_ yang terlihat sangat gelisah tersebut. Beberapa kali dilihatnya sang suami menghela napas. Apa sebegitu beratkah masalah yang dihadapinya sekarang?

"Emm…" tangan lelaki itu semakin erat menggenggam jemarinya"…aku diterima di Oxford university" ucap lelaki itu dengan nada datar dan pelan namun masih dapat terdengar.

Sontak Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Bukankah itu bagus?! Kau hebat Sasuke!" matanya berbinar senang mendengar perkataan sang suami, lalu masalah apa yang dihadapinya hingga membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis?

"Tidakkah aneh Dobe?"

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti?" oke sepertinya ia mulai mau menceritakan masalahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengikuti tes di universitas itu, jadi bagaimana aku bisa lulus?"

Ia kemudian menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia jelas tahu permasalahan yang di hadapi sang suami sekarang. Sasuke-suaminya-sudah berulang kali mengikuti tes di berbagai universitas lokal namun selalu gagal. Padahal sudah sangat jelas betapa jeniusnya Uchiha, kini malah ia mendengar sang suami lulus di universitas Oxford? Terdengar sangat aneh dan penuh omong kosong.

"Kau mengerti sekarang, mereka hanya berusaha memisahkan kita berdua" sambil melepaskan tautan tangan mereka berdua dan menyentuh lembut surai pirang sang istri.

Tatapannya kembali sedih. Tentu saja keluarga Uchiha yang melakukan ini semua. Bahkan ia sangat sadar mengapa sang suami tidak pernah lulus tes di universitas lokal. Oh, ayolah siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Uchiha yang kaya raya dan sangat berpengaruh di negaranya. Ia tahu sampai kapanpun hubungannya dengan Sasuke takkan pernah di setujui.

Uchiha Sasuke, sang pewaris tunggal keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga terkaya dan paling berpengaruh di negeri ini menikahinya. Seorang gadis miskin yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Sungguh ia seperti hidup di neegeri dongeng yang dimana kisahnya selalu menceritakan seorang gadis miskin yang dinikahi sang pangeran dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Hanya bedanya ia dan sang pangeran kembali ke gubuk reot mereka, terasingkan oleh sang raja.

"Bukankah itu impianmu selama ini? Oxford universitas paling bergengsi saat ini, dari dulu kau sudah memimpikannya bukan?" berusaha menekan nada sedih dari ucapannya. Ia jelas sadar mengenai perkataannya sekarang.

"Dan meninggalkanmu? Tidak akan!" ia tersenyum mendengar perkataan suaminya. Namun untuk kali ini saja ia tidak ingin egois.

"Pergilah, bukankah itu impianmu. Kau pasti akan berhasil" berusaha menguatkan sang suami.

"Tidak! Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu…" sambil menatap intens _safir_ dihadapannya"…jika aku pergi nanti" ia memejamkan matanya, tak berani membayangkan jika perkataannya menjadi kenyataan.

Sementara itu Naruto berusaha memantapkan hatinya. Ia jelas tahu keputusannya berdampak besar untuk suaminya, sesakit apapun ia harus dewasa.

"Pergilah, jangan buat aku terlihat begitu egois Sasuke…" ia mengambil tangan sang suami dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya"…aku akan baik-baik saja. Wujudkanlah mimpimu"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan sang istri. _Onyx_-nya berusaha menyelami _safir_ yang ada didepannya mencari keraguan di mata sang istri. Kini lelaki itu membawa genggaman tangan mereka di depan dadanya. Berusaha membuat sang istri mengerti akan rasa cintanya yang tak berujung.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tetap tidak akan pergi"

Naruto menunduk lesu. Tak tahukah perkataan sang suami sudah berhasil menggoyahkan keputusannya barusan. Ia tahu bahwa pasti akan ada perpisahan seperti ini. Hanya raga bukan jiwa. Bahkan ia sudah memantapkan hatinya beberapa bulan ini.

"Kenapa?' terdengar suaranya serak

"Karena aku mencintaimu"

"…"

"…"

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah mencintaiku…" sungguh rasanya seperti ada sebuah batu besar yang menohok hatinya ketika ia mengatakan itu. Ia menunduk semakin dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan _safir_ yang sedari tadi sudah tergenangi air mata. Air mata terus saja mengalir dari mata indahnya, terlihat bahunya bergetar menahan isakannya.

Lelaki di depannya berusaha merengkuh gadisnya ke dalam pelukannya. Menenangkan hati gadisnya.

"Aku…hanya…tak ingin menjadi penghalangmu, Sasuke" ucapnya di tengah isakannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan impianmu selama ini" lelaki itu semakin erat merengkuhnya. Menambah deras isakannya yang sudah berubah menjadi tangisan.

"Kaulah impianku"

"Pergilah, buat aku bangga menjadi pendampingmu" ucapnya teredam di dada sang suami. Kemudian ia pun melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang suami. Dengan cepat ia seka air matanya dan tersenyum lebar yang seolah-olah mengisyaratkan 'aku tidak apa-apa'.

"Bodoh, aku tetap tidak akan pergi"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang pergi" terlihat raut wajah tak suka dari Sasuke ketika mendengar perkataanya.

"…"

"Teme, kau mencintaiku kan?" suaminya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, buat aku bangga. Pergilah, terima tantangan mereka, kita buktikan bahwa walaupun kita terpisah kita tetap kuat. Aku disini juga akan berusaha agar mereka mau mengakui ku" sementara itu lelaki disampingnya terdiam mencerna ucapan sang istri.

"…"

"…"

"Kenapa kau begitu memaksa huh?"

"Karena aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, kumohon untuk kali ini mengalahlah" ucapnya lembut sembari mengelus pelan wajah sang suami.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu" ucapnya sambil sekilas mencium lembut bibir sang suami.

"Pegang kata-kataku Naruto…" ia mengangguk menunggu kelanjutan ucapan sang suami "…ketika aku kembali nanti, aku akan mendapatkan impianku dan dirimu" ucap lelaki tersebut dengan penuh keyakinan sambil mencubit pangkal hidung sang gadis, sehingga membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku percaya pada kemampuanmu"

"…"

"Teruslah bermimpi Sasuke…" ucapnya tulus sebelum bibir sang suami membungkamnya lembut. Tidak ada nafsu hanya kasih sayang dan perasaan untuk saling berbagi kekuatan satu sama lain.

Dan butiran cinta mereka pun bersatu di malam yang indah.

[End]

[MoodMaker]

A/N :

Ya! Selesai juga akhirnya ^^

Eum, sebenarnya ini bukan fic asli buatanku. Ini sebenarnya buatan seorang temanku yang sangat baik padaku. Fic ini aslinya buatan puzZy Cat (author). Dan saya sudah mengubah sedikit dari fic aslinya hehehehe. Dan ini juga fic pertama yang saya publish dengan pair SasuFemNaru khekhekhekhe~. Maklum saya FUJOSHI akut.

Sekedar informasi fic ini **FIC INI BELUM PERNAH DI PUBLISH SEBELUMNYA** jadi jangan salah sangka. Sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu KOREA The Trax-Let You Go.

Ya sama seperti judulnya, dan fic ini juga hasil kegalauan karena saya pindah sementara ke kota lain.

Yak! Cukup curhatnya! Sekarang yang baca harus review! Kalo tidak saya ngambek #ditendang

Hehehehe tidak-tidak saya hanya bercanda, yak sekarang silahkan review bagi yang berminat, kritik, saran, koreksi bahkan FLAME juga saya terima dengan senang hati :D


End file.
